


A Cold Day in Hell

by Total_Mal



Series: Soul-Bound [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Mal/pseuds/Total_Mal
Summary: My Secret Santa gift for SirDust. His prompt was "Domestic".Winter in Hell wasn't all that different from how it was in the living world. Depending on your circumstances, it could be a lonely experience filled with nothing but icy wind and damp collars. It could also be a time that was literally bursting with inner warmth, the kind that brought a rosy flush to your cheeks and generated static between two clasped mittened hands.Angel hadn't had one of those in a long time...Can be read as a standalone or as Post-A Wide Collar & Short Leash.If you read, PLEASE COMMENT!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Soul-Bound [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970773
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	A Cold Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirdust/gifts).



> “Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home.”  
> ― Edith Sitwell

Seasons didn’t really exist in Hell. Instead there were random weather patterns ranging from catastrophically destructive forces like tornadoes and earthquakes to the more mundane (but no less miserable) heat-waves and cold spells.  
  
Cold weather in particular wasn’t ideal (winter clothes were pretty damn cute, but Angel absolutely _hated_ covering up the goods), though it was hardly a problem given he had plenty of insulating fur to keep him nice and toasty through the chill.  
  
So while waking up to two feet of snow outside was certainly a surprise, it wasn’t an unwelcome one.  
  
“Oh _bugger_ me…”  
  
Well, at least for _him.  
_  
Angel turned away from the window to look at his boyfriend who was holding his morning tea and staring out at the snow piled up on the awning with nothing less than pure disgust. “Not a winter fella, baby?” Angel teased as he tousled his messy fringe and yawned, walking back over to the bed to scoop up his phone.  
  
Pentious huffed and took another sip before closing the curtains with a quick yank from his free hand. “I’m _cold-blooded,_ or did you forget?” he said snidely as he shook his head. “I suppose I will be staying indoors until it melts…”  
  
“Like you weren’t plannin’ on lockin’ yourself up in the damn workshop anyway,” Angel muttered, unplugging his phone from its charger before checking his social media which was already filled with pictures of the snowfall taken from all across the Pentagram. “But c’mon, we should at least make a snowman. You gotta have some winter clothes, right?”  
  
Sighing, Pent set his tea down on the coffee table and slithered over to their closet. He searched around for a few moments before dragging out what looked like a puffy black sleeping bag. “Unfortunately, there’s very little attire I can wear that doesn’t make me look absolutely _ridiculous,”_ he groused, holding it up with one hand. Angel winced as he looked over the heavy down. Ok, that _was_ pretty bad, but it wasn’t like they had a ton of neighbors who’d be seeing Pent in his dorky little snow-suit.  
  
Not without a goddamn _telescope_ at least.  
  
As the snake glared at the suit, Angel sidled up to Pent and slipped the thick fabric from his talons. “Betta than nothin’ at least,” he hummed, unzipping the front as he glanced to the frosted windows behind them.  
  
“You can’t seriously be thinking of going _outside,”_ Pent muttered, retrieving his tea cup and downing the rest of its contents with a smack of his lips. “Especially for something as asinine as a _snowman.”  
_  
Chuckling, Angel folded the jacket back up and crossed both sets of arms over his chest. “What? Ya never played in the snow as a kid? I know your childhood was extra shitty, but Pen, _c’mon._ Kids love that nonsense. You get a coupla’ brats in the snow and it’s fuckin’ inevitable.”  
  
Pentious sighed and slithered to the door where an egg boi was waiting with a tray to take the snake’s empty teacup. “A _very_ long time ago,” he admitted after a moment before he straightened the collar of his robe. “In any case, you’re free to do as you will. I’ll be staying inside where it’s _warm.”_  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and walked over to Pent, wrapping his arms around the other man and stroking up and down his chest, careful to avoid the eye in the center of the snake’s sternum. “Aw, you can handle it fer a bit, right babe? It ain’t gonna be as fun by myself.”  
  
“You can always call Cherri,” Pent suggested even as he leaned back into Angel’s touch, the firm line of his shoulders going slack with each pass of the spider’s gentle fingers. “I’m sure she would love to make a snowman with you.”  
  
“Yeah, but it ain’t the same.” Angel nuzzled the back of Pent’s hood and added, “Is it really such a damn crime that I wanna spend the day with my man?” He then hooked his chin over Pentious’ shoulder and looked up at the other Demon, wobbling his lip as he gave his boyfriend the biggest pout he could possibly muster. _  
_  
Huffing, Pent shook his head. “It’s not, but I can’t see it being much fun,” he said quietly. “Even bundled up in that _atrocious_ get-up, I won’t be able to stand the cold for long.”  
  
Angel heaved a frustrated sigh and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Ok, here’s the plan. We go out and build ourselves a goddamn snowman, take some pics for the adorin’ online public, and then we can light a fire-” he tipped his head back toward the marble fireplace situated in front of the bed. “-get some cocoa, and snuggle up under a blanket ‘til you’re nice an’ toasty again.” He grinned, watching as Pent’s brow knotted in contemplation. “Sound fair, babe?”  
  
Pent stared at him for a moment, his expression tightening as he mulled it over. “If it gets _too_ cold-”  
  
“Then you can go right back inside,” Angel assured, unraveling all of his arms to step back so he could start picking out his own winter duds. “We’re still doin’ the rest even if you only last half-way through makin’ _Frosty.”  
_  
“Frosty?” Pentious repeated as Angel returned, holding a pair of snow boots, red earmuffs, and matching mittens. “Is that meant to be a name or a title?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Angel just snagged his fluffy pink winter coat off the hanger, tugging at the white fur that lined the cuffs and hem. “Sometimes I forget just how fuckin’ _ancient_ you are, babe. Guess I’ll have ta introduce you to a few traditions.”  
  
He began to get dressed and watched Pentious out of the corner of his eye as the snake started the process of putting on the snow suit. “Bet it’s times like this where ya miss havin’ legs, huh?” Angel asked as he tossed his sleep-shirt into the laundry chute before grabbing a warm sweater and undershirt to layer with.  
  
Pent sighed and adjusted the sleeves, folding the fabric over his wrists before pulling some gloves on over his exposed fingers. “I miss wearing pants and shoes more than I miss having legs. Going about my day half-exposed is _practical,_ but hardly to my tastes.” He zipped up the front and then slithered over to the mirror, wincing as he caught sight of his own reflection. Immediately his expression twisted from a disappointed frown into a revolted cringe. “Ugh, it’s even _worse_ than I remember!”  
  
Angel snickered and slipped on his own coat before turning to grab Pent’s hat off the nightstand. The snowsuit was definitely not a flattering look, covering Pent’s entire body from the tip of his tail to his throat in puffy black down. “Aw, ya look like one of those inflatable pool toys!” Angel said as he tried to pinch Pent through the thick material only to find it was virtually impossible.  
  
Huffing, Pent snatched the hat from Angel’s fingers before transfiguring it into a black pom-pom hat, slipping as much of his hood and head inside of it as possible. _“Lovely._ I’m sure all of your fans will never let me hear the end of it after you post pictures of us.”  
  
Still chuckling, Angel sidled up to Pent and stroked down the front of the heavy snow suit. “Hey, I’d rather ya be warm than sexy right now. You’re plenty hot without clothes and _that’s_ what counts.” He gave the other man a wink and Pent’s expression relaxed, albeit without losing any of its initial sourness. “But I am gonna put on some paint so gimme a second ta get my face together.”  
  
As Angel headed to the bathroom, Pent heaved a sigh and looked over his reflection in the full-length mirror next to their shared closet. “This bloody _Frosty_ better be worth it…”

* * *

The snow was still falling when they finally got outside, but it was significantly lighter than it was earlier in the morning. As soon as he stepped out onto the front porch, Angel leaned back and took a deep breath. He’d always loved the crisp taste that seemed to permeate the very air after a fresh snow and while he didn’t have a ton of good memories from when he was alive, taking Molly to the park to play during the winter was one of them.  
  
The mischievous twins would catch the train heading to the upper east side where the nicer parks were to play and run around. They'd throw themselves into snow drifts lining salted sidewalks, make snow angels against the grassy hills, and chuck snowballs at unsuspecting pigeons.

How could anyone expect less of two proud public nuisances?  
  
Afterwards, they’d find a bakery and pick up some bomboloni and a hot chocolate before getting back on the subway to go home. Unfortunately, all the fun and excitement would evaporate as soon as they brushed the snow from their boots and stacked them by the door.  
  
Those times were few and far between, but the memories lingered, always bubbling back to the surface whenever he inhaled a lungful of snow mist; crystal clear as if only days had passed instead of _decades._  
  
“It seems the minions will have their work cut out for them. The walkway is absolutely buried.” _  
_  
Angel was pulled from his memories as Pent sidled up next to him, his red eyes (what few were visible anyway) critically surveying the front of the house. The spider sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before adjusting the fit of his red earmuffs. “Can’t ya give ‘em a day off? Just let the stupid lil’ fuckers play in the snow, Pen.”  
  
One such lil’ fucker peered out from behind Pentious’ bulky tail and the snake stiffened, immediately lifting his chin in defiance. “We still need the path cleared…” he muttered as he slithered out, only to practically fall into the snow as it collapsed beneath his weight.  
  
Angel quickly reached out, grabbing his boyfriend by the back of his snowsuit before Pent could literally face-plant into the white, laughing as the snake straightened up with a deep embarrassed flush painting both cheeks.  
  
“How about ya hold my hand so ya don’t fall?” Angel suggested, untangling his grip from the back of Pent’s suit to offer his mitten to the other man who sighed and then took it, letting Angel lead the way.  
  
As they walked, Pent frowned and stared out at the snow-capped buildings marking the city below, everything covered in white save for the streets due to chemical salts and traffic heating the roadways. “It’s always so unnervingly quiet when it snows,” he muttered as Angel led them to the side of the house where the snow wasn’t quite as deep thanks to the natural curvature of the hill. “If only it would snow on Extermination Day, then we’d never have to hear that infernal racket.”  
  
“Eh, I like it. Kinda feels like somethin’ outta one of those story books,” Angel said with a shrug as he released Pent’s hand to start gathering snow for the base of their snowman.  
  
Even when it snowed, New York was never quiet, but the city had a different vibe to it in the winter. As an adult, he’d spent many nights walking the cold dark streets with a lit cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth and both hands tucked into the pockets of his suit jacket. He didn’t know why, but there was something strangely romantic about the way the dim yellow glow of the street lamps and headlights of oncoming traffic kept cutting in and out of the dark.  
  
In the moment, Anthony could almost pretend that he was the leading man in some sappy holiday picture, just moments away from bumping into a nice stranger who’d invite him inside their house to have a drink and warm up. Maybe even welcome him _home._  
  
Of course, that never happened.  
  
Anthony De Luca was one asshole in a sea of assholes; just another lonely soul on a winter night, lost to the buzz of his own thoughts and the muffling effect of snow. The city was his home, but the brownstone doors that lined the sidewalks were always shuttered to him.  
  
That sorta life was meant for better men.  
  
As Angel was about to finish up the base of the snowman, he felt something distinctly cold and wet smack into the back of his head. He winced and stood up to his full height, fingers brushing over a lump of snow that had plopped into the hood of his jacket. Angel clicked his tongue as he turned around, eyes flickering to Pentious who was hiding his hands behind his back and struggling _(failing)_ not to smile. “Y’know, it ain’t sportsman-like ta gun a guy down while his back’s turned.”  
  
The snake cleared his throat and gave a haughty tilt of his head, the pom-pom atop his hat bouncing with the motion. “Angel, I’m a _gentleman,”_ Pent assured, bringing his hands back around to cross defiantly over his chest. “Gentlemen _always_ play fair.”  
  
Humming, Angel gave him a once over, noting the light dusting of snow that still clung to Pent’s gloves. “Huh, weird. I don’t remember shackin’ up with a _gentleman.”_ Behind his back, he emptied the snow from his hood into one of his palms and reshaped it into a ball. “Last time I checked, the guy I was datin’ was more of a dandy _prat_ than any sort of classy fella.”  
  
As Pentious scoffed indignantly, Angel arced his arm in a windmill, firing the newly formed snowball at the snake. Before Pent could react, the projectile whizzed through the air and hit his shoulder with a dull _thwap,_ bursting into white powder before falling back to the ground. _  
_  
Pent blinked and hissed as he bent down to scoop up more snow. _“Dandy!?”_ he spat as Angel immediately followed suit, extending the third pair of arms out from under his coat to push up more snow and create a barricade at his feet.  
  
“You heard me!” Angel called as he straightened up, only to duck down again to avoid Pent’s latest snowball. He grinned and launched two of his own snowballs, one of them smacking Pent in the chest while the other missed and hit the side of the house where it exploded against the outer paneling.  
  
Pent scowled as he ripped off one glove to put his fingers to his pursed lips, giving a loud shrill whistle. Immediately all the eggs that had been working to clear the front of the house shuffled toward them with some difficulty (a few falling on their little round asses in the snow). “Something wrong, bossman?” one of them asked, looking between the two of them as both men continued to hurl snow at each other.  
  
“Help me you _imbeciles!”_ Pent ordered as he leapt to the side, falling into a snow drift to avoid a hail of six snowballs.  
  
Angel snickered as he gathered up more snow, making a cache as Pent struggled to stand up. “Callin’ fer backup is cheatin’!” he shouted as the eggs quickly scuttled over to help Pentious out of the snow.  
  
Pent scowled and said, “You have extra limbs. I’m merely evening the playing field!” He then ordered the eggs to build a wall and a batch of snowballs all while dodging Angel’s throws, only successfully avoiding three before being pelted in the face with one while the other two smacked him in the stomach. _“Ugh!”_ He wiped the snow away and Angel couldn’t help but let out a triumphant snort.  
  
“You started it, ya fuckin’ moron!” he called as he knelt to reinforce his barricade, using the side of his boots to kick as much snow as possible into the base so it wouldn’t topple over as it grew. Suddenly Angel felt something cold land on the top of his head before sliding down his neck. He blinked and looked up, eyes going wide as several snowballs were launched over the wall of his small barricade.  
  
“Sorry, Sir Dust!” one of the eggs called as they continued to shape ammunition for Pent to throw, the snake grinning maniacally as he tossed ball after ball over the spider’s defenses. “Bossman said we have to!”  
  
Angel huffed and then glanced over to the incomplete base of the snowman he’d started. Well, he could always roll a _new_ one.  
  
Lifting up the compacted mass of snow, Angel barely caught a glimpse of Pent’s shocked expression a split second before he swung around, using his body weight to hurl the enormous snowball.  
  
Pent tried to leap out of the way, but it hit him in the gut, throwing the snake to the ground with a muffled thump as he fell backwards into the snow. Angel panted and straightened to his full height, grinning as he cupped his mittened hands to his mouth. “Babe!” he taunted as the eggs immediately gathered around their leader, concerned looks on their faces. “You alive?”  
  
Slowly, Pent raised himself up, groaning as he rubbed the back of his head. “I think I hit a _rock…”_ he groused as loose flurries toppled off the side of his hat. Angel’s smirk dropped into a sympathetic wince as he trudged through the deep snow, kneeling down in front of the other man.  
  
“Shit, you ok? Lemme check-” before Angel could get another word out, Pent’s expression of pain morphed into a smug smile. Angel felt a sharp tug to the waistband of his pants mere moments before a handful of snow was shoved down the crack of his ass. “Oh you absolute _fucker!”_ he growled, shuddering at the sensation of wet snow sliding along the back of his crotch and legs before he grabbed both of Pent’s wrists, all while the snake cackled manically beneath him.  
  
“Wasn’t my performance good?” Pent asked cheekily as he stared up at Angel, head haloed in the shallow silhouette his own body carved through the snow. “Come now, admit it,” he teased as Angel did his best to shake the snow loose from his pants (to little effect).  
  
Angel rolled his eyes as he glared down at Pentious. “It was dirty an’ _cheap_ as shit, but ya got me, dickhead.” He then leaned down and pressed a mocking kiss to Pent’s nose. “Next time your ass gets hurt, Imma just let you lick your own damn wounds. How’s that sound?”

Pent smirked as he clicked his tongue and shook his head. “I find that scenario rather unlikely _._ You care far too much to leave me to bleed.” He then shivered and exhaled a weak misty breath. “But I think the chill is starting to get to me and rolling around in the snow like this certainly isn’t helping.”  
  
Nodding, Angel stood and pulled Pent up to stand, brushing the snow off his back and shoulders. “Alright, let’s go and build our damn snowman before you become a snake-sicle.” He glanced to the eggboiz who were standing around, clearly at a loss for what to do now that the impromptu snowball war was at a cease-fire. “Hey, wanna grab us a carrot, some raisins, and those lil’ black cookies from the kitchen?” Angel suggested, jerking one thumb back toward the front of the house. “Our guy’s gonna need a face.”  
  
While the eggs scurried off to collect the requested supplies, Angel and Pent began to remake the base of the body, rolling an even bigger mound before Angel took over torso-duty while Pentious worked on the head. Just for fun, Angel carved out a nice big pair of snowboobs, enjoying the way his boyfriend just sighed and shook his head as soon as he caught onto what the spider was doing. “Why are you so _obsessed_ with breasts?” Pentious muttered as he focused on rolling the head into a perfect sphere.  
  
“What? You jealous of the fact that our snowman’s got a bigger rack than you do, Pen?” Angel asked as he lifted the torso with his top set of hands and playfully groped the snowboobs with his bottom set, making Pent huff. “Don’t worry, that big ol' ass of yours more than makes up fer the flat chest.”  
  
“Oh please _shut up,”_ the snake muttered as Angel attached the torso to the base and stepped back just in time for the eggboiz to return with the requested items. Taking the decorations for the face, Pent sat on his own coiled tail and began to carve out slots for the eyes and nose. “Do we need anything else?” he asked as he slid the completed head on top of the torso, leaving them with a rather basic snowman (aside from the ample bustline of course).  
  
Angel hummed and then rubbed his chin as he gave their work a onceover. “I do think it’s missin’ a few things.” He turned to look at the eggs and waved them over. “Hey boiz, can ya go get one of my wigs? The crappy blonde one that Pen keeps naggin’ me to toss? Also nab me a bra. Just none of the pricey ones, ya hear?”  
  
“You got it, Sir Dust!” one of the minions declared while the rest hurried inside to go and get the new items.  
  
Chuckling, Pent shook his head and then began to dig underneath the layers of snow for loose twigs to serve as the snowman’s arms. “This is turning into a very non-traditional snowman…” he remarked as he handed what sticks he could find to Angel, letting the spider stab the wood into the sides of the snowman’s torso just above the ridiculous breasts.  
  
“Hey, if our snow-hooker is gonna service _all_ the snowmen in the Pentagram then they gotta be the hottest piece of frozen ass this side of the Seven Rings. We ain’t gonna let 'em go out on the streets lookin’ like a plain Jane,'' Angel insisted as he watched Pentious begin to shake and shiver even in his thick snowsuit. Exhaling, he sidled up to him, wrapping all six of his arms around the snake before pressing a kiss to the folded back of Pent’s hood. “We’ll go back inside right after this, babe. Bundle ya in a million blankets and drown your ass in hot tea.”  
  
Pentious nodded as another heady shudder rocked down the length of his body. “Ugh, I _hate_ being cold-blooded…” he hissed, leaning into Angel’s embrace. “No matter how many layers I don, the chill always cuts r-right through.” He began to rub his hands together, only for Angel to separate them, stripping off the wet gloves to curl his own warmer fingers over Pent’s talons.  
  
“It’s a good thing we got that nice big fireplace, huh?” Angel said softly as the eggs returned, one of them waving Angel’s bra like a flag while another wore the matted blonde wig on top of their oval-shaped head. Pent rolled his eyes and shook his head at the display while Angel just grinned and leaned over, taking the bra and wig in his lower set of hands. “Thanks lil’ fellas.”  
  
Briefly pulling away from Pent, Angel removed the stick arms temporarily to fit the fabric over the snowboobs before reattaching the limbs to hold the bra in place, burying the clasps into the side of the torso. “There,” Angel said as he laid the cheap wig on top of the snowman’s head, adjusting the frayed plastic strands until they hung more or less naturally. “Our baby’s ready fer a night on the town.”  
  
“No pants?” Pentious asked, gesturing down to the snowman’s lack of underwear. “Rather l-lewd don’t you think?”  
  
Angel gave a dismissive shrug. “Hey, I free-ball _all_ the time and you don’t even own a single pair of boxers so I don’t wanna hear _no_ judgin’.” As he spoke, Angel rifled through the coat pockets for his phone and grabbed Pentious’ hand with one of his free arms. “C’mon, let’s take a picture while she still looks half-way decent.”  
  
With a defeated sigh, Pent slithered to the other side of the snowman, posing with one arm wrapped around the snowman’s shoulders. “Is this acceptable?” he asked as Angel furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin. He wanted something a bit more fun if only to match the ridiculousness of their slutty snow-child.  
  
Then suddenly an idea smacked him like a freight train and Angel’s face split into a wide grin. “Hey babe, turn an’ kiss the snowman’s cheek. I’ll get the otha one so it’ll be nice and symmetrical.” He stepped around and leaned in, puffing out his chapped lips in an exaggerated duck-face expression.  
  
Pent raised an eyebrow as he watched Angel. “Like this?” he asked, turning so that his profile faced the camera, pressing his own mouth to the side of the snowman’s powdery cheek.  
  
 _“Perfect,”_ Angel said before extending his arm to snap a couple of pictures before lowering his phone to swipe through the album. He laughed and turned the device to show Pent. “Aw, that’s cute as shit.”  
  
The snake blinked and then chuckled, shivering next to Angel as he tucked his hands inside of his armpits. “They are rather a-adorable, but do you mind if we take this i-inside?” he asked, his voice a little shaky as he fought to keep his teeth from chattering.  
  
Angel nodded and pulled Pentious close for one last selfie with their snowman before leading the way back toward the house, helping his shivering boyfriend up the same path they had initially carved through the powder. The eggs scrambled to keep up and Angel smiled, tapping the nearest one on the head to get their attention. “Hey boiz, can we start a fire and get ta makin’ cocoa?” He gave a pointed nod to Pent as he rubbed one hand up and down the snake’s shaking spine. “We got a frozen noodle ta thaw.”  
  
The eggs gave a nod and began tumbling through the snow in an effort to get to the front door as quickly as possible. “Sure thing, Sir Dust!” they called, tracking white powder into the foyer (earning a sour pout from Pentious at the sight).  
  
“Ugh, we’ll have to _m-mop_ that up,” the snake groused as they climbed up onto the porch, hunching slightly as a cold breeze swept past them.

Angel just pinched Pent’s cheek and nuzzled the pom-pom of his hat. “Relax, it’ll get taken care of. Let’s just get your ass inside, ok?” he said, helping the other man through the entryway before he closed the door behind them, stripping off his snow-laden boots and leaving them lined up against the wall.

Nodding quietly, Pent tightened his grip on Angel's hand and let the spider take him upstairs, both of them tracking flecks of water over the hardwood as they went.

* * *

With Pent’s body so stiff from the cold, it was difficult to strip him out of the snowsuit, but as soon as he was bare, Angel gathered up their thickest blankets and made a nest in front of the fireplace while the eggs lit the kindling stacked in the open grate.  
  
Pentious quickly slid into the fabric, covering as much of his body as possible while shivering uncontrollably. Angel joined him, wincing as he touched over Pent’s frozen skin. “Fuck babe...you’re like _ice,”_ he murmured as he extended his third pair of arms again and enveloped the other man, pulling Pent against his chest to give his boyfriend some extra heat. “Shoulda sent your ass inside sooner…”  
  
“If I-I wanted to go inside, I w-would have,” Pent murmured quietly through chattering teeth as he leaned back into Angel’s chest. “I was having fun with y-you.” He turned his head, flashing the spider a small smile as he continued to shake. “I just don’t have the l-luxury of being covered in fur from head to toe like a certain... _s-someone.”_  
  
Angel smiled and nuzzled Pent’s hood as his heart fluttered against his ribs. “Least you got me ta be your own personal heater,” he purred as he reached for both of their phones, passing Pent his as the eggs closed the grate and headed downstairs to start up the hot cocoa.  
  
The room temperature rose with the flames and slowly but surely, Angel felt Pent’s body begin to slowly warm as well, no longer feeling stiff and frozen to the touch. Nevertheless, he continued to rub over the scales of Pentious’s abdomen with his lower set of hands as his upper set flipped through the pictures on his phone, taking the best of the bunch and applying some cozy filters before posting.  
  
Once his profile updated, Angel peeked over Pent’s shoulder and blinked, noting that his boyfriend wasn’t scrolling through his social media or reading the news but was instead using one of his nerdy little 3D design programs. “Whatcha workin’ on babe?” he asked, watching Pentious’ red talons dance across the screen.  
  
Pent looked up and then zoomed out to display the outline of a decent sized hand-cannon. “A snow bazooka,” he explained, lifting his chin. “Next time, I plan to be prepared for combat.” He grinned toothily and Angel laughed, mirroring the expression as he pressed a wet kiss to Pent’s cheek.  
  
“You’re betta off tryin’ ta make yourself a thicker snow suit. Firepower won’t matter much if ya freeze after an _hour_ in the cold,” Angel reminded as he hooked his chin over Pent’s collarbone to watch the other man work.  
  
“Hmmm, that is also on the agenda,” Pent assured with a nod. “I bought that suit-” he gestured back toward the bathroom where their snow-damp clothes were hanging over the shower rail to dry, “-about 50 years ago and while it is _serviceable,_ the design and materials can certainly be improved upon.”  
  
Angel chewed his tongue and said, “50 years? Christ, babe, we definitely need ta get ya some new duds. Some good shit that’ll keep your fat ass warm _and_ look cute.” He gave Pent’s shoulders a soft squeeze before slowly pulling away, careful to wrap the blankets around the other man as he exited the nest of fabric.  
  
Pent blinked and lowered his phone, twisting around in his blanket burrito to watch Angel stand. “Where are you going?” he asked, a small pout replacing his smile as Angel pulled on his pink bathrobe and stepped into his equally fluffy pig slippers.  
  
“I’m gonna check on that cocoa, maybe make us some popcorn,” Angel said, tying the belt into a knot at his waist as he glanced down at Pentious. “Unless ya want something else ta snack on?”  
  
The snake shrugged and Angel nodded, petting the other man’s hood. “Alright, popcorn it is then. Be back in a tick.” He headed out the open door and down the stairs, his two left hands gliding along the rail with each step.  
  
He was halfway across the hall when the thick cloying scent of melted chocolate hit his nose, making Angel sigh and take another deep whiff before entering the kitchen proper. He paused in the entryway, his eyes following the eggs as they scuttled around with a bag of marshmallows and stirred a pot on the stove. “Hey fellas. Everythin’ alright in here?” he asked, stepping around the center island to get to the pantry.  
  
“The cocoa is almost done. Do you want a taste, sir!?” one of the eggs asked, toddling after Angel as the spider plucked a bag of microwave popcorn off one of the pantry shelves.  
  
Angel hummed, pausing as he caught sight of the cheaper liquor stores barely hidden by Pentious’ baking supplies. “Before you hand me a spoon, mind addin’ a special ingredient?” he asked, dragging out a bottle of schnapps and shaking the contents at the eggboi. “Toss some of that shit in there and then lemme have at it.”  
  
“Yes, sir!” the egg said, giving an overly showy salute before taking off with the bottle while Angel closed the pantry behind them both.  
  
He kept an eye on the eggs as they mixed the pot on the stove for a few moments while the popcorn bag spun around in the microwave before turning to look out the kitchen window. It was hard to see past his own slightly blurred reflection, but it had started to snow again. Guess it was a good thing they’d used a shitty wig and an old bra rather than any nice clothes for their little _snow-hoe._  
  
Though it wasn’t like it’d be all that hard to convince Pentious to get him a new set of lingerie (or better yet, _make_ him one).  
  
The microwave dinged as he watched the snow fall and Angel turned, opening up the cabinets to grab the biggest bowl he could find. He shook out the contents of the steaming bag into the basin and winced as a dribble of melted butter slid onto his thumb. “Shit!” he hissed, putting his finger to his mouth as an egg approached with a partially filled mug. Angel reached down with one of his other hands, giving the little idiot a grateful nod before swapping his thumb for the cocoa.  
  
“Do we need more alcohol?” the egg asked, pressing their hands together as they stared up at him expectantly, the rest of the minions turning to eagerly await Angel’s judgement.  
  
Angel licked his lips and smiled as he stared down at the spiked cocoa. There was something about combining alcohol and chocolate that always reminded him of spending the winter with his nana. Maybe it was the amaretto she used to pour in just about _every_ dessert she made, but the mixture always warmed him right up, no matter how damn cold it got outside. “Nah, this is perfect. Just a bit of _bite_ to it.” He winked and handed the mug back to the smiling egg. “Top me off an’ pour one for Pen,” Angel said as he tossed the empty popcorn bag into the trash before taking the bowl and setting it down on a bare serving tray.  
  
“We can carry that, sir,” one of the eggs insisted as Angel lifted the tray, but the spider shook his head, taking each mug as they were presented to him and setting one on either side of the tray to keep it balanced.  
  
“I got it, fellas. You just make sure this stuff stays nice an’ warm in the meantime. I gotta feelin’ we’ll be wantin’ ta finish off the pot.” He raised one of his lower hands to blow the eggs a playful kiss as he carried the tray with his upper arms out of the kitchen and down the hall.  
  
By the time he climbed the two flights of stairs leading to their room, Pentious had reorganized the nest and was now propped up by several pillows in front of the fire. Angel couldn’t help but stare, his eyes following the naked tail that just barely poked out from under the sheets as Pent read from his phone, looking like the absolute dictionary definition of _comfortable._  
  
After a few moments, Angel chuckled and stepped through the door, closing it behind him with a short kick. “Already takin’ my spot?” he asked as Pent glanced up and removed his reading glasses. “C’mon. Scoot over and gimme _some_ blankets, asshole.”  
  
“You’re not the cold-blooded one between the two of us,” Pent reminded even as he shifted to make room for Angel to settle next to him with the tray. Once Angel was buried in the blankets, Pent leaned over to sniff the steaming cocoa before sighing softly. “Now that smells absolutely _divine,”_ he remarked, picking up one of the mugs as Angel claimed the other. “This was a very good idea.”  
  
Angel smiled and winked, clinking the rims of their cups together. “I’m fulla great ideas. Course I ain’t no fuckin’ genius like _someone-”_ he paused to kiss Pent’s cheek as the other man gave a bashful chuckle. “-but I like ta think I have somethin’ of a workin’ noodle up there.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent just returned the toothy grin. “You’re hardly stupid, though you take far too much pleasure in playing the _fool.”_ He brought the mug to his mouth and at the first sip Pentious’ expression twisted with utter confusion. Angel immediately snorted and began to giggle as he watched his boyfriend lick his lips, staring down at the ceramic cup curiously. After a few moments, Pent finally turned to look at him, raising one eyebrow. “Did you spike the cocoa?”  
  
“Only a lil’,” Angel admitted as he took his own first gulp, feeling the sugary liquid burn a warm path from his palate all the way down to his stomach. Fuck that was _good._ “Woulda used peppermint if we had it, but there was only the regular schnapps.” He sighed and shook his head wistfully before taking another sip. “Now that stuff tastes _amazing.”_  
  
Pent nodded as he nursed at the rim of his mug, mulling over the taste. “Peppermint and chocolate do pair very nicely,” he agreed as he leaned into Angel, reaching one hand out to grab a fistful of popcorn. “But I like this too.” He popped a few kernels into his mouth and chewed as Angel wrapped his lower arms around Pent, dragging the snake in nice and close so they were pressed together under the blankets.  
  
His scales were no longer cold and stiff, but it was clear that Pent was enjoying the skin to skin contact nevertheless. Angel couldn’t help but notice the way the snake’s tail coiled loosely around one of his legs as they sat in their blanket nest, both of them staring at their phone screens while the fire crackled in front of them.  
  
Eventually there was a loud sneeze and they both jolted, nearly spilling their drinks as Fat Nuggets snuffled out from underneath the mountain of fabric. _“There_ you are, baby. Was wondering where you’d wandered off to, Nuggies,” Angel said with a chuckle, reaching over and pulling the yawning piglet into his lap. “Looks like someone’s ready for a nap.”  
  
Mirroring the yawn, Pent cracked his neck and downed the rest of his drink before setting the mug off to the side. “Mmm, a nap actually sounds _wonderful_ right now,” he said, twisting to rest his head against Angel’s chest and collarbone.  
  
Angel smiled, passing a hand over his boyfriend’s hood as he stared down at Pent. “Tuckered out already? Ya really are turnin’ into an old man, Pen.”  
  
“Snakes hibernate in the winter,” Pent muttered, closing his eyes as he playfully batted at Angel’s cheek. “You’re lucky I’m awake _at all._ Now be a good pillow and stop fidgeting.”  
  
Angel snickered and leaned down to kiss the top of Pent’s head. “Hold on, lemme get comfortable before ya conk out on me, asshole.” He ignored Pentious’ exaggerated moan of frustration as he shifted his hips, moving the tray to the opposite side of the nest (but still within arm’s reach) before settling some nice thick pillows against his back.  
  
As soon as Angel set Nugs down in the cradle of his legs, Pent leaned right back into his chest, one hand wrapped around the spider’s back while the other came up to hold his shoulder in a loose half-hug. “Mmmm, you’re so warm and soft,” Pent murmured as he buried the side of his face in the fur that covered Angel’s breasts.  
  
Grinning, Angel nodded, letting his two right arms wrap around Pent in a loose hug while his lower left hand pet over Nuggets’ spines. “Best set of pillows in the house, huh?” he teased as he picked up his phone with his only remaining free hand.  
  
Pent hummed, but otherwise didn’t respond, the snake slowly dozing off as he leaned into Angel, breath syncing with the gentle rise and fall of the spider’s chest.  
  
Nuggets on the other hand had already passed out and the two of them sleeping together looked ridiculously _adorable_.  
  
Sighing contentedly, Angel raised his arm and angled the camera as best he could without waking either his boyfriend or his pet. After snapping a few pictures, he lowered the phone and smiled to himself as he selected the best one.  
  
He’d spent dozens of winters with family and even more on his own, but there was always something truly special about playing out in freshly fallen snow before returning to the creature comforts of a warm hearth.  
  
More specifically, sharing it with the one person who finally invited a lonely gangster in from the cold and welcomed him _home._  
  
Smiling to himself, Angel opened his social media and posted the photo, making sure to tag Pentious before forwarding it to Cherri for good measure.  
  
 ** _Spent the snow day with my cold-blooded bae_** _  
#SnuggleSluts, #GuessImAPillowNow_

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment?


End file.
